


Full Stops and Exclamation Marks

by elegantwings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Marking, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantwings/pseuds/elegantwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when he says, “I think I love you,” as his head drops back down on the pillow right after Derek blows his brain out through his dick, it’s obviously the amazing orgasm talking. His dick loves Derek’s mouth. His ass loves Derek’s dick. There’s a lot of love going around body parts, the acceptable physical kind of love that’s based on chemical reactions, experience and technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Stops and Exclamation Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaDeLuca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaDeLuca/gifts).



> prompt: Derek/Stiles, marking, possessive and (wildcard!) insecure Derek, reassuring and amused Stiles. Song title from In for the Kill by La Roux.

Scott’s missing out on a lot of things. He’s too busy stressing out about Allison and lacrosse, instead of the things he should be stressing out about like the alpha and yeah mostly the alpha. If Scott would pay attention to something other than his girlfriend, like learning how to Master his Wolf-fu or whatever, he might get the chance to actually enjoy the perks. The greatest perk, as any teenage boy like Stiles or Scott would attest, being sex. Werewolf sex, to be exact. Once Derek’s done with him, it takes Stiles at least ten minutes to recover enough mental faculties to remember there’s more to him than just new bruises, drying cum, a pleasant aching emptiness. By then, Derek’s already licking, nipping, kissing lazily but what passes for a lazy Derek only feels a little softer, a little slower than the usual burning frenzy.

Scott’s missing out on that, too. Sex with Derek. Okay, he probably wouldn’t be interested in sex with Derek. But he hasn’t noticed that Stiles and Derek have been fucking for weeks now. Scott takes Stiles’ slower pace, his soreness, the way he falls asleep in pretty much every class now as normal human things, things he’s forgotten about. It kind of makes him a crappy best friend, but Stiles got used to that since day one. Stiles thinks that getting laid-capital-l makes for much better payback than getting upset about Scott’s overall failure as a compassionate human being. And no, the werewolf card does not cover noticing that your best friend’s in love.

Woah wait, love’s a strong word. Way to strong for a seventeen-year-old regularly getting fucked within an inch of his life by the neighborhood creepy stalker. So when he says, “I think I love you,” as his head drops back down on the pillow right after Derek blows his brain out through his dick, it’s obviously the amazing orgasm talking. His dick loves Derek’s mouth. His ass loves Derek’s dick. There’s a lot of love going around body parts, the acceptable physical kind of love that’s based on chemical reactions, experience and technique.

Naturally, Derek replies by nuzzling Stiles’crotch and inhaling his scent like the creepy oversized puppy that he is, and then throwing an arm over Stiles’ stomach and falling asleep. Great. Perfect. Because the inside of his thigh is the perfect place to take a nap. “We do this so that you stop thinking, idiot,” is the only thing he mumbles. So, it’s not an “I love you, too,” but it’s also not, “Oh my god get away from me you freak what do you think this is some kind of movie where I’m your knight in shining armor and we get married and have puppies oh god what if Derek thinks he’s going to get a litter out of Stiles and where did that come from okay no one would ever say a sentence this long…” Right. Not thinking. Derek’s got a point.

If he’s honest, though, not that anyone’s listening to his honesty, but if he’s honest, lately he can’t stop thinking. He’s kind of worried he’s acting like Scott and Allison, which probably means that it isn’t love at all, but then again they’re straightforward with each other and Derek doesn't usually tell Stiles anything except, “Strip,” which is pretty much implied. Anyway, if Derek was serious about their relationship or whatever, he’d probably have tried to turn Stiles by now.

“Why haven’t you tried to turn me by now?”

“Why? Do you want me to?” Derek replies, using his “Stiles continues to impress me with the stupid things that come out of his mouth” tone. And yeah, that’s not comforting at all with his teeth so close to Stiles’balls.

“No, I guess not,” Stiles agrees, partly because of logic and partly because of the aforementioned teeth-balls proximity. “But-“

“You don’t want to have this conversation,” Derek warns, rolling over. Great, he’s pissed him off, and he’s actually moved away so that means he’s probably really getting annoyed.

Stiles can’t seem to turn off his mouth, as per usual. “Don’t be a jerk. You can tell me it’s because you don’t want me to be around forever, or because I just told you I loved you and even though I meant I loved your blowjobs, I can see how you could have misunderstood-“

Derek shoves a hand over his mouth and leans close. “Shut. Up.” He growls deep in his throat, and Stiles really wishes his self-preservation instincts would kick in but he’s still talking, even while Derek continues to restrict his capacity to talk and yeah uh breathe. Derek’s eyes are looking dangerously yellow, probably because he can make out the garbled words, more excuses, more apologies in disguise. “Fine.” He lets go, but he doesn’t move away. “Your mouth is going to get you killed, you know that right?”

“Trust me, I know,” he exhales in relief, and when Derek kisses him it’s a different relief, and a better way to shut him up.

Derek pushes inside of him so easily now, and Stiles desperately just wants to feel it instead of thinking about how it feels so natural now, like he was made to let Derek open him up, use Stiles like he owns him, letting Stiles get off as a consequence rather than an intention. Stiles likes giving up his body, whether it lasts ten minutes or an hour. It happens so fast he loses track of the time, can only focus on each thrust, on the way he has to hold the headboard to keep himself from getting crushed from the force of it. Except this time, this time it’s slow, painfully slow, and Derek slips his hand under Stiles’ head and then he tries to wrap his other hand around Stiles’ dick and Stiles has to restrain all urges to jump out of the bed and google whether werewolves can get possessed by demons. But he doesn’t move, and finally he can’t think of anything to say.

“I said you didn’t want to have this conversation,” Derek says after several long moments. “You’re mine,” he growls.

“So you don’t make me a wolf because of some kind of possessiveness crap? I’d be in your pack, wouldn’t I?” It’s insane that they’re still talking about this and Derek’s pace hasn’t wavered.

Derek grips Stiles’ hips and pulls him up on his lap and moves him, and somehow Stiles still feels cared for. “Isn’t it enough? You’re already mine, you’re my pack,” and now his rhythm stutters, and he looks so desperate and scared in a way Stiles’ has never seen before.

“Then what is it? What’s stopping you?” He keeps going because he’s so close to this side of Derek he’s never seen before and he might never live to tell about.

“You’ll find someone better,” Derek says, unreadable.

Stiles can’t help the hysterical burst of laughter, “I don’t think so, I’m pretty sure you’re the best out there for me.” After all, he didn’t accidentally tell people he loved them every day.

“No, you don’t get it!” He shoves Stiles back down into the mattress and fucks him hard until they both come.

In an afterglow that feels more like the end of a marathon, Stiles tries to catch his breath and Derek’s already recovered. “I tried,” he says flatly.

“Tried what?”

“To make it nice. For you. For once. Because, you’re not like me. Not just because you’re still a kid. You’re human. If you were a wolf, we’d be the same. I’d just be another wolf.” He’s staring at the ceiling, and he looks ridiculous and pathetic and Stiles can’t stop laughing even though he knows he’s in serious danger of getting his insides torn out.

“Here I was, worried because I told you I loved you.” And what do you know, Derek doesn’t try to eat him after all, he just laughs with him. Although, the bite he sucks into Stiles’ neck, and the matching marks he leaves across his shoulders and over his chest, over his heart beating way too fast, they could be mistaken for an attempt to eat him after all.

“I’m all yours,” Stiles agrees, because he’s not afraid. Derek consumed him way before today.


End file.
